Will you teach me art?
by tearsofblood94
Summary: What does it feel like to wake up, and not know where you're at? What happens when you find out... YOU'RE AT THE AKATSKI! And, there's someone there, who's seeking for some type of revenge! DeiSaku!
1. Who the hell are you?

**Will you teach me ...art?**

_DeiSaku story_

**Author's Note: **_Ha! My first DeiSaku story. My first Naruto fic!!! So, hope it goes well, reviews are nice too. ;;; I would like to know if I can continue it!_

**Summary: **_What does it feel like to wake up, and not know where you're at??? What happens when you find out... YOU'RE AT THE AKATSKI???!!! And, there's someone there, who's seeking for some type of revenge!_

**Enjoy!!! .**

Chapter One: Who the hell are you???

Sakura woke up, her forehead aching. "Where the hell am I?" she asked out.

She was in a room, laying down on some bed, "How did I get here????" she questioned herself again. She could not figure out where she was!!

Sakura decided to get up and check where she was. The room was plain and it was dark, pitch black.

She stuck her head out the open door just a bit. There was a long narrow hallway, nothing else... Sakura stepped out, her bare feet hitting the wood softly. She decided to walk to the end of the hallway to the light. She stopped and peeked in, to see the Akatski right there! She quickly held her breath. _Hell no!_ she thought, trying not to move as much as she could.

A blonde stood up, getting ready to get out of the door. Sakura's eyes widened, she straightened up, looking around and decided to slide open the little door right beside her. She slid it open quickly and quietly, stepping out onto the hard rocks.

The blonde opened the door as soon as she slid the door shut.

Sakura slumped down, hearing him stop and she heard the door slide open.

Her eyes widened and she didn't move, she just pushed up against the wood.

The blonde stood there for a second, looking around, he saw nothing...

"Deidara, let's go." a mellow voice said, and there were another pair of footsteps.

"Hm, I could of sworn I heard something here, yeah." the blonde, Deidara, said.

"We need to check on the pink-haired kunoichi." the mellow voice came again.

Sakura froze, what would happen if an Akatski saw that their prisoner had escaped and is now running somewhere around their grounds, trying to get back to their village??? A very long question, but, Sakura knew the answer right away. She would either be killed, or worked to death. Sakura listened, but, heard nothing. _I guess the cost is clear..._ she thought, looking up.

"Hi, un!" Deidara waved.

Sakura gasped but didn't move as a black shadow grabbed her by the arm, "You shouldn't try to escape us, kunoichi. That would be trouble."

_Damn, caught..._ Sakura thought in her mind.

_**That's what you get dammit!! You should of escaped while you had the chance!!!**_ her innerself shouted.

Sakura put her head down in shame as the black shadow picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder as he walked swiftly to her 'room.'

"Deidara, you now have to keep a close eye on this kunoichi..." the black shadow said, as he turned to leave.

"Yes Itachi. . .yeah." Deidara said, brightly and then turned to Sakura.

"Now, ask any questions so you can shut up, un."

Sakura lifted her head up and glared, "You Akatski bastard! How'd you get me here?!?"

Deidara smirked, "You were sleeping ever so softly, yeah, I didn't want to wake you up so, I picked you up swiftly and brought you here with my clay bird, un." Deidara explained.

Sakura growled, "Why do you have me here?!"

"Well, one, because you killed my danna... Two, because you are going to help us with our missions with your healing and powerful ways, and three, you're going to work here for the rest of your life, un." Deidara said, frowning by this time.

"Like I would ever work for you or help you with your missions!" Sakura spat at him.

"Ouch, that hurt un. Well, you can die for all we care." Deidara said, smirking.

Sakura gawked, thinking for a moment.

"Death, or work? Death or work? Death or work, un?" Deidara teased, raising each hand as he said it.

"Fine!" Sakura spat, "I'll work... As long as you don't touch me!!" Sakura shouted, glaring at him. "Good, because we're starting our mission tomorrow. And we're hungry un! We haven't had non-burnt food in such a long time! Tobi! You don't have to cook today, un!!" Deidara shouted, walking out.

Sakura's eye twitched as she watched him walk off. _That bastard, I'll get out of here, I swear!!!_

_Well, that's the first chapter!! Please review!!! I would like to know if I should continue this story! Thank you!!!_

**tearsofblood94**


	2. Get to work!

**Author's Note: **_Yo!!! The next chapter! Woo, yeah! Thank you to Crazee4anime and __samurifox25__ for reviewing my story. This chapter may be a little longer... Because sometimes I like to get into a 'creative and boring' state. xD_

Chapter Two: Get to work!

"Sakura-chan, yeah!!!" Deidara shouted, running into the room.

"What?!" Sakura shouted, raising out of bed, "Is there a fire?! Who did it? Tobi???"

Deidara laughed, "No, there's no fire, un... You need to cook for the Akatski some breakfast yeah!"

_Oh yeah...Ugh._ Sakura thought, getting out of bed. She pulled on her clothes as soon as Deidara left and brushed her hair that was horribly lop-sided.

She gritted her teeth in a mirror, still frustrated at being here.

Later on when she was free, she was going to think of a way on to get out of here! _**Hell to the yes!**_ Sakura thought, nodding and throwing a fist up in the air.

"Sakura-chan, yeah? Will you hurry up? I'm hungry, un!" Deidara sang into the hallway.

Sakura growled, "Yes, Deidara..." she said, storming out of her room.

"Ah! There she is!" Tobi shouted, pointing a finger at the pink-haired kunoichi.

Itachi and Zetsu looked to her, followed by Sasori.

Sakura blew a pink strand of her hair out of her face. She needed a big pan. They were going to have...

"_Eggs!?_" Tobi shouted, "Can Tobi help?!"

"No, Tobi, I just need to make them..." Sakura said, smiling as Tobi danced out of the kitchen.

Sakura sighed as she grabbed some eggs from...somewhere, in their kitchen. _Well I'm not eating so they'll have to eat it..._ She thought, cracking the eggs into the pan. They sizzled and crackled as she cooked them. She couldn't hear anything going on in the Akatski room except Tobi's little childish screaming...

After a few minutes or so, Sakura came out with plates of eggs and handed them to each Akatski member... Except Zetsu, he passed on it. So, Sakura gave Tobi his plate.

Sakura sat down, watching them eat so fast. She blinked as they all stood up and finished. "Thanks Sakura-chan!" Tobi shouted, running out. "Yeah, Sakura-chan, it was delicious, un!" Deidara shouted, following Tobi. "Thank Sakura." Sasori said, following the two. Itachi looked to Sakura, "Hn." he muttered, and flew out. Sakura blinked, looking to Zetsu. "That's his way of saying 'Thanks for the food, Sakura-chan!' He's a little down all the time..." he explained.

"Riiiiiight..." Sakura said, getting up and leaving the table.

Deidara was walking in the hallway when she came out.

"Deidara..." Sakura began.

"You have more work to do...un."

"Where??" Sakura asked.

"Well, we haven't cleaned around the house in a while. And, we were wondering if you could tidy it up a bit...un!" Deidara said with a smile on his face.

"How dirty **is** your guys' a hide out?" Sakura asked, narrowing her eyes at Deidara.

"Just grab a bucket and a mop and a broom, and all that cleaning stuff, yeah." Deidara said, nodding.

"Oh, okay... Where do I start first??" Sakura asked.

"Tobi's room...and bathroom."

Sakura's eyes widened, "O-okay..."

Sakura grabbed everything she could hold and busted into Tobi's room. "Hi, Tobi..." Sakura said, looking around. His room was a mess...

"Oh! Hi Sakura-chan, are you here to clean my room?? Because if you are then I will just sit on the bed the whole time!!!" Tobi explained very quickly, landing on his bed that dust flew out of, the result of him coughing.

Sakura just nodded, "Okay, Tobi..."

She started by mopping his dirty floors, she looked under the bed and blew out most of the dust, and the rest landed on her face.

"_**P**_erfect!" she shouted, some dust floating off of her.

Tobi giggled near her. She just smiled back, coughing. About two hours later she came out, dirty as ever. She looked at Deidara who was on the floor laughing, "Where...next?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"That's the only place that was dirty, un." Deidara said, still laughing.

Sakura's eye twitched. She threw the mop and broom at Deidara.

"Hey, un!!!! You better give that bucket back!"

Sakura paid no attention to him. She asked Tobi where a towel was and he handed her one. She went back into her room tying it tightly around her when she undressed, she needed to wash her clothes. She put them into the bucket that she got fresh water into. She sighed, soaking them and put a bar of soap in it. In the distance she could hear Tobi and that shark-guy... _What was his name?_ Sakura thought, and she shrugged.

When her clothes were dry she slipped them back on and brushed her ratty hair, she washed her face and came out of her room, letting the water out when she slid open the door.

Deidara was coming to her room when she met him and slammed the bucket into his chest, "There you go."

"We have a mission to go to Sakura." Deidara said, smiling slightly.

Sakura sighed and nodded, "Okay what's the mission?"

"There's some slight trouble, someone's trying to get into the hideout. We have to at least drive them off."

_Kaykay, there's Chapter Two! It's a little longer like I said, hopefully not that much though...Please review!_

**tearsofblood94**


	3. I'm doing this for you guys!

**Author's note:**_ Okay, since the second chapter was awesome, I'm putting up another chapter. Like, how awesome is that??? Okay, this one has a little bit more drama... ;;;; Anyway! Enjoy! ._

Chapter Three: I'm doing this for you guys!!!

"Sakura, un! C'mon!" Deidara shouted, as they all walked down the dirt road.

"Who are all these people?" Sakura asked Deidara as they walked down the dirt road, everyone was silent, ready for Deidara's explanation.

Simply Deidara said, "You'll see."

Sakura got pissed off at that point! She stormed down with the rest of the Akatski and stopped as soon as she heard obnoxious yelling. "Naruto?!" Sakura shouted, seeing a blonde running around.

_**Naruto?! What the hell?! **_Inner Sakura shouted.

Sakura rolled her eyes and walked to Naruto until she was two feet away from him.

Then, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino and Hinata were in close too.

Akamaru barked, making Kiba look up to Sakura, "There she is! C'mon Sakura!!!"

"What the hell?! You guys why are you here????" Sakura shouted, making Naruto shrivel back a bit. "We came here to rescue you, Sakura-chan!!" Naruto shouted, nodding and glaring at Deidara and the rest of the Akatski.

"No! You can't, I have to stay here! They'll just kill you! You're dealing with the Akatski here!" Sakura shouted again, twitching her eye.

"No Sakura! We-" Naruto began but Sakura caught them off, "No! Naruto I'm doing this for you guys! I'm trying to save your life for you to turn away right now!!!" Sakura shouted, Deidara now right behind her. "You might as well listen to her, yeah..." Deidara said, nodding.

Naruto kept glaring at Deidara for a long time.

Kiba tapped on Naruto's shoulder, "Naruto? What are we going to do?" he asked.

"Sakura! Forehead!!!! You need to come back home!!!!!" Ino shouted.

"For once, Ino-pig! Listen to me and be wise!!! Go back home, dammit!" Sakura shouted back, holding up her fist.

Ino just stared at her, "You need to come back home! Naruto is getting on everyone's _damn nerves!_"

Sakura sighed, if they didn't leave soon she would have to fight them. Or the Akatski could just kill them all while she would have to lay back and watch. Sakura shook her head, "I can't... You guys need to leave, before you get killed!!!" Sakura shouted, and breathed heavily after that. Oh no, the tears were coming now.. She held them back as much as she could.

Deidara tapped his foot, getting annoyed by Sakura's friends who came to save her. "Alright, let's get them out of here, un!"

"No! No! NO! Wait, I can get them out I swear!" Sakura shouted, holding out her hands in front of her. "Make it quick, un." Deidara said, stepping back a bit.

Sakura nodded and looked over to Naruto, "I'm not coming back with you. I have to stay here, and if you keep coming here every day..." Sakura trailed off, looking away from Naruto.

"I'll have to hurt you! Or worse, kill you..." Sakura explained and Naruto widened his eyes, stepping back a bit. "I guess y-you made your choice, Sakura-chan." he said, and he held his head low. "I guess we'll have to leave now guys, we tried." Naruto said and watched as the rest of the gang went down the hill, disappearing. "If you change your mind Sakura-chan... Do everything to let me know." Naruto said, and with that he left.

_**Forever...**_ Inner Sakura muttered, _**Goodbye Naruto.**_

Sakura turned around facing the Akatski, "Mission...completed." she said, and the others just nodded watching her walk off to the hide out.

"That must of been hard for her, yeah." Deidara said, scratching the top of his head.

"I think that...Tobi can cheer her up!" Tobi shouted, running towards the Akatski hide-out.

Deidara sweatdropped, "We better go look after him, un."

Tobi saw Sakura sitting on her bed, looking at the wall. He landed on the bed next to her and smiled, "Hi Sakura-chan!" he shouted, waving a bit. Sakura blinked looking at Tobi, "Hi Tobi..." she said, half-smiling. "Hey! There's this festival in the village, maybe we could go there!!" Tobi shouted. _Tobi can get Sakura-chan to feel better! The festival is what she needs!_ Tobi thought, and looked to Sakura.

"Well... We need to find out if it's okay with Deidara..." Sakura said and Deidara walked in by then.

"What's okay with Deidara, yeah?" he asked, standing in front of the bed.

"Tobi wants to know if we could take Sakura-chan to the festival!!" Tobi shouted, getting up from the bed and hopping over to Deidara. "Mmmm, I don't know, un. What would Itachi say, yeah?" Deidara asked and Tobi thought for a second. "No one said that Itachi was going to know!" Tobi answered back and Deidara smiled, "Okay, un! We're going to the festival tomorrow!"

Sakura groaned.

_Third chapter is up! Yayayay!!!! Please review!! ;)_

**tearsofblood94**


	4. The festival of art!

Chapter Four: The Festival of Art!

Sakura groaned, coming out with a bright pink kimono on. "Why can't I just wear normal clothes??" she asked Tobi. They were at a store in the village. "Because! Your clothes are getting worn out. You should be thankful that we are getting you new ones!" Tobi shouted, nodding. Sakura sighed, "Thank you, Tobi..." she muttered.

Tobi nodded, "You're welcome!"

Sakura grumbled as she walked out of the store. Deidara was standing right next to her right after she came out. "The festival is about to start un." he said and walked off to the middle of the village. They had to take off their headbands and put them in their pockets during the festival. No one seemed to care either. They just laughed and talked.

Sakrua sighed, she wasn't going to cheer up. She's never going to see her friends again, she's never going to be here again only for some missions. This is like her last day!

_**So?! Why not have some fun, Sakura?! **_her innerself yelled out and Sakura agreed with herself.

"Where are we going first, Tobi??" she asked Tobi, tilting her head over a bit.

Tobi thought for a second, "How about...over there!" Tobi shouted, pointing over to where people were playing with clay.

Deidara looked over and brightened up, "Yeah, un! C'mon Sakura, yeah!!" he shouted, running over there. Sakura nodded and followed after Deidara and Tobi.

She found a seat and sat near Deidara as he was going to make something. "Art is awesome, yeah!!" he shouted, making it into shapes rather quickly.

Sakura blinked, watching him. The whole time their attention was away, Tobi looked over to see people having a food contest. Tobi looked back over to Sakura and Deidara, who weren't paying attention to Tobi, like any of them would... So, Tobi got up and ran over to the contest. "Tobi will give it a try!" he shouted and a man nodded, handing Tobi a bowl of ramen.

Tobi sat down and waited for anything to signal for them to start.

"Whoever eats the most ramen will win and you will get anything you desire." the guy said and then he signaled for them to go. Tobi began to dig in, he was going to win something for Sakura-chan!

Deidara finished, handing Sakura a little flower. "Thanks Deidara..." she said, holding it in her hands. It moved a bit and she widened her eyes.

"Ha! It moves, un!" Deidara said, smiling.

Sakura just smiled weakly and then the clay bird flew onto her shoulder. "Wow, thanks, Deidara..." Sakura trailed off, looking for Tobi.

"Where the hell is Tobi now, yeah??" Deidara asked, seeming to notice too.

"Let's go find him..." Sakura said, standing up and walking around. Deidara followed behind.

Sakura found him and started walking towards Tobi. "Tobi?" she asked, as he had his face stuffed with ramen.

"Hi Sakura-chan!" Tobi said, swallowing a big whole chunk of ramen. "I'm done!" Tobi shouted, getting another bowl of ramen and digging in.

"What are you doing???" Sakura asked Tobi looking up at the sign that shouted at her, _**Ramen Contest!!!**_

"Trying to win something for you!" Tobi shouted, already done with his tenth bowl. "Be careful Tobi! You might get sick!" Sakura shouted but Tobi just smiled and ate another bowl after bowl after bowl after bowl after bowl... She couldn't believe he ate sixteen bowls of ramen.

"Okay! We have a winner!" the guy said and walked over to Tobi. "Pick what you want little guy!"

"That!" Tobi said, pointing to a bear. The guy gave it to him and he handed it to Sakura.

"Here Sakura-chan!" Tobi said and smiled. "Thanks Tobi..."

"Alright, un, let's get something to eat..." Deidara said.

"I think I'll pass but you guys can get something..." Tobi said, holding his stomach.

Sakura couldn't help but laugh at Tobi, Deidara starting to laugh with her.

_Alright, sorry I haven't updated in a little while, my computer was just being stupid and retarded but we fixed it. : So, hope you like the chapter! Please review._

**tearsofblood94**


	5. Getting cozy, yeah?

_Okay, here's Chapter 5! And sorry for the delay on Chapter 4. I was kinda in a big mess and my internet was being a fat butt... x.X Anyway, enjoy Chapter 5! Thank you to samuraifox25, wateveruwannacallme, shurikengrl for reviewing! _

Chapter 5: Getting cozy, yeah?

Sakura looked to Tobi and then to Deidara as they were eating. Tobi was so full, he didn't order anything. Sakura couldn't help but laugh at him just a bit more.

Tobi looked up to Sakura and jumped in his chair happily, "Did Tobi cheer her up?" he asked.

Sakura smiled, "Yes thanks Tobi..."

Tobi just kept jumping up in his seat. "Yay!" he shouted. Deidara couldn't help to crack a smile at him.

"Tobi's going to win some more stuff for Sakura-chan!" Tobi shouted as he walked out of the little restaurant. Sakura nodded and Deidara was done with his food. He stood up, "Where ever you wanna go, Sakura." Deidara said.

Sakura nodded, getting up. She decided to sit on a hill where they could see the stars clearly. The two were quiet as they looked up to the stars, seeing as there was nothing to talk about... As Sakura looked up to the stars she remembered Konoha again. All of her friends' faces appeared in her mind and she shook them off. She was supposed to be having fun right now!!!

_**But how can we when all that comes to mind is our friends???**_ the inner Sakura asked.

Sakura sighed, not answering back to herself. As she tried to get her friends' faces out of the way, Sasuke's appeared. That's when tears began to appear. For some reason, she couldn't fight her tears this time. Everything she knew in Konoha would disappear if the Akatski kept her for a long time.

Deidara looked over to Sakura and saw her crying. "Are you okay, Sakura, yeah?" he asked, scooting a bit closer to hear her whisper in reply.

"I-I'm fine..." she whispered, looking quickly to the ground and wiping her eyes.

Deidara finally felt bad for her. He couldn't help it, she just looked so sad to him. He put his arms around her, just to comfort her. "I'm sorry Sakura. For doing this, but, it's very hard not to when you killed someone close to me..." he trailed off and looked to Sakura who just leaned her head into his shoulder.

"I know...I guess I deserve this..." Sakura whispered again, closing her eyes. She had stopped crying by then.

"I'm really sorry, yeah." Deidara said and Sakura just shook her head, "Don't apologize, you just have a reason for this..." she said. "Let's just drop it..." Sakura said.

"Just don't keep it bottled up too long..." Deidara said, resting his chin on her head.

Sakura just nodded and kept her look on the ground.

They sat there for just a little longer until Tobi decided to come back into the picture.

"Sakura-chan!!!!" he shouted, with five more stuffed animals in his hands. "I won these for you! Without eating anything!" Tobi shouted, smiling.

Sakura giggled, wiping her eyes and taking the stuffed animals from Tobi. "Thank you, Tobi." she said. "I think we should head home now, un..." Deidara said, standing up and helping Sakura stand up. "Yeah, we should head back." she said, smiling.

Tobi nodded and clung to Sakura's arm, Deidara standing next to her on the other side.

They all walked back, dropping stuffed animals and picking them up again.

Deidara made Sakura and Tobi stop right when they were at the door of the hideout. He slid open the door a little and looked back and fourth. They was no one there and it was quiet. Deidara let Tobi go in first and then Sakura. Sakura crept down the hall and just as Deidara was about to follow, he heard a low voice.

"Where have you been, Deidara?" Itachi asked from behind him.

Deidara stopped dead in his tracks and turned back to Itachi, "Oh! Hi Itachi, un..." Deidara said, thinking of an explanation.

Sakura popped her head from around a corner, seeing Deidara in a mix up. She popped out of sight, back into her room.

"Just out and about, yeah." Deidara said, that was lamest thing he's ever made up!!!

Itachi just nodded, even though he knew that someone else was involved. "Good night, Deidara." he said, passing by Deidara and heading to his room. Deidara breathed out when Itachi was gone and he walked into Sakura's room. She was motionless on her bed except for her light breathing.

_She's asleep, un.._ Deidara thought and sat next to her on her bed. She didn't move.

Why did he feel different about her now?? Before he wanted to just kill her, and now... there's a different feeling there.

Deidara moved a pink peice of hair from Sakura's face, and he smiled. He liked this kind of feeling. He stood up to leave after a couple more minutes and he went to his bed, slowly falling asleep...

_Thank you for reading! Now, review! I'll try to get another chapter up tomorrow but, some of my other family is coming in for 'family time' for Christmas that has already passed so I can't really promise anything! Please review!!!!!_

_Thanks!_

**tearsofblood94**


	6. We never gave up

_Alrighty! Chapter 6. I never knew I would make it this far!!!!!!!! Woo, I feel like...nothing really. xD Anyway, enjoy this chapter!_

Chapter 6: We never gave up

Sakura woke up the next day, everything not bustling as usual. She walked out of the room, finding no one in the hallway.

She walked into their normal meeting room and they all looked to her.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan!" Tobi shouted from the end of their table. Sakura smiled softly and waved. "Can we have eggs again?!" Tobi asked, eagerly. "I'll make some." she said, walking to the kitchen.

Sakura dug through everything, but, couldn't find any damn eggs.

She huffed, putting her hands on her hips. She'll have to go to the village just to get some more.

"Deidara, I need to go to the village to get eggs... You guys don't have any more." Sakura said.

"I'll come!!" Tobi shouted, waving his hand in the air.

"Alright, come on Tobi..." Sakura said, and they got Deidara's approval to go.

"Just be careful Tobi, there's people looking for Sakura. Don't get distracted and leave her. You need to be able to be right next to her." Deidara warned, looking to Tobi.

Tobi just nodded, "Yeah yeah yeah, come on Sakura-chan." he said, pushing Sakura out of the door.

Tobi ran down the dirt road, pulling Sakura by the hand with him.

They arrived at the village, and it was kind of busy... Sakura stood next to Tobi closely, even though she could just disappear and run to her house. But, Deidara would find her and that wouldn't be too good...He could just kill her like ...that!

Sakura walked into the village's grocery store and grabbed about ten eggs, finding her way to the owner and paying him what she owed. She looked around, trying to find Tobi.

He was gone, out of her sight.

"Tobi??" she asked, looking around. "Tobi!?" she screamed. Sakura ran out of the store, looking around. "Tobi?! ...AH!" she shouted, being punched in the stomach and blind-folded.

Tobi was still in the store, looking at some of the sweets the owner had. "Ooh! Sakura, can we get this one?!" he shouted and looked around. "Sakura????" he shouted, and found her no where.

He ran out and stepped on the eggs she bought.

_She ran? No... She wouldn't... _Tobi thought, _Someone caught her... I'm so dead!!!!_

Tobi decided to run, back to the hideout to tell Deidara and the others.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Sakura woke up, rubbing her stomach. "Ouch." she said out loud and opened her eyes.

"NARUTO?!?" she shouted, furious.

Naruto smiled, happy at what he done.

"What are you doing?! What did you do?! Why did you do it?!" Sakura questioned, getting up off the bed.

"We never gave up, Sakura! We saw you at the festival yesterday!" Naruto said, not smiling anymore. "Then, we saw you going to the store..." Kiba said next to Naruto now.

The rest of everyone was sitting on chairs around Sakura, and they all waved.

_**They didn't give up?! On me? Why?! They're dealing with the Akatski!!! They could die!**_ Inner Sakura put those thoughts in Sakura.

Sakura sat back down on the bed. _So many people could get hurt! _she thought. She would be right there too. She would watch them die right in front of her eyes. Then, she would never ever see them again... She certainly didn't want that! She clutched her head, not knowing what to do now.

One part of her screamed, "Get out of there! You don't belong here anymore!!!!" and the other said, "You're back! You're free! You can help the others and fight the Akatski!!!"

She clutched her head tighter, getting a headache. "S-Sakura-chan?" Ino asked, touching Sakura's shoulder. Sakura held her breath, holding back her tears. "I'm sorry to do this guys, but, I have to go back... You can't keep me here forever..." Sakura said, grabbing the blankets and holding them tight.

Naruto stared at her in disbelief. "Why Sakura-chan? We just did this for nothing??" he asked her, getting louder.

Ino looked over to Naruto and glared, "She's under pressure, blondie!!! We don't know what to do, Sakura... We're not giving you back without a fight!" Ino stated, putting up a fist.

Sakura looked up, she too was confused. She was the main character in this conflict this time. "No, you're giving me back. You're not dying!" she shouted, looking back down.

Ino was quiet then and was thinking to herself.

Kiba looked over to Hinata who was being her normal self and keeping quiet. Shikamaru was sleeping...

_**Back to the Akatski!!!!**_

Tobi ran up the dirt road, not showing any fatigue as he entered into the hideout.

"Deidara!!!!!! Itachi!!!!!!!!!!! Kisame!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Everyone!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sakura's gone!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he shouted through the whole hideout. Deidara ran down the hallway to meet up to Tobi.

"What, un?!" he shouted.

"I lost her! Tobi's sorry!!!!!" he shouted.

Deidara sighed, he knew he should of went with Tobi...

Itachi was already there and he closed his eyes, sighing with Deidara. "We have to go and find her." he said, he began to walk out of the hideout.

Kisame looked around as he entered the same hallway as everyone. "Where we going??" he asked, scratching his head.

"We're going to find Deidara's captive... She's gone." Itachi said as Kisame followed him.

Deidara walked after the two, a panicking Tobi right beside him.

_**Back with Sakura!**_

It was night by then and Sakura looked over to her friends who were sprawled out everywhere sleeping. She looked around, no Akatski. At least not yet.

She wanted to move and get out of there, but, she didn't want to wake up anyone.

Sakura sat there for a little longer, being quiet. But, she heard a rock on her window. She inched over to it, stepping over a snoring Kiba and Naruto. They were practically hugging each other. She rolled her eyes, and looked out the window. She saw Deidara pop his head right in front of the window. She gasped, being scared out of her mind.

She opened the window, "Deidara!" she whispered and he smiled. "We came to get you back, yeah." he replied and held his hand out to help her out of the window.

"Not so fast, blondie..." a voice came from behind Sakura.

"Kiba! No! Go back to sleep!" Sakura shouted, shooing Kiba away.

Kiba shook his head, shaking Naruto. "You're not leaving, Sakura." he said. "What?! Oh, the Akatski's here?" Naruto murmured, getting up. The light went on once Hinata awoke and she glared at the Akatski.

"I-I'm sorry Sakura-chan, but, we want y-you to stay." she said, looking down.

Ino looked over to the Akatski and frowned. "Why won't you just leave Sakura alone?" she asked.

"Ino! Stop it! I need to go!" Sakura shouted, half-way through the window. Ino just shook her head, "You need to stay here!" she shouted.

Sakura jumped back into the window, stopping Deidara as he tried to follow her.

"Ino, I don't want to be here anymore!" Sakura lied. She watched Ino's expression as it changed. Ino stared at her for a bit, and looked over to the others who exchanged looks with each other.

"Well, if you want to leave..." Ino stated, her gaze on the floor.

Sakura nodded, trying not to cry, once **again.** She climbed out of the window, Deidara grabbing her by the waist when she was fully out. Naruto looked over to her and she smiled weakly, waving. Everyone just stared, wondering why she had said that. Sakura looked to Deidara, "I want to go now." Deidara nodded, putting her on his back and jumping off of the railing.

Sakura got down when they were safely on the ground.

She looked to Deidara who looked happy to have her back... She just smiled and didn't look back. She didn't want to get all teary eyed again.

"Sakura-chan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tobi shouted, pulling Sakura in a tight hug. "Ah! Oh, hi Tobi." she replied.

Tobi looked up and jumped up and down, "Tobi's sorry for losing you!!!!" he shouted.

Sakura just smiled and nodded, "It's okay. Now..." she said and looked up to Deidara who was beginning to walk. Itachi and Kisame grunted, turning around.

"I thought there was going to be a good fight." Kisame muttered. Sakura glared, smacking the back of his head. "Hey!!! What the hell was that for?!?" he shouted, running away from Sakura.

Sakura just stuck her tongue out, "No eggs for you in the morning!!!"


	7. The Sad Goodbye

Author's note: Okay all my people who have enjoyed this fanfic

**Author's note: Okay all my people who have enjoyed this fanfic. I do not know if I am going to continue this story. : I know I know, I'm horrid! But, I'll make it have a happy ending, yeah? ;) But, you never know. I may 'make' something happen to put the two in reunion. D**

Goodbye dearest cherry blossom

The fateful chapter 7.

Sakura still couldn't believe how faithful her friends were to her. Even Ino, the one she didn't really care about. It was all hitting her like kunais to the face… Only it hurt her heart more than her face.

"Sakura-chan, you don't look so good this morning." Tobi said automatically, knowing that Sakura was usually in a typical happy-go-lucky good girl mood. "Ah, Tobi, nothing to worry about, I have just been thinking about things." Sakura answered.

Tobi was about to ask her something but she shook her head, "Don't worry." She said. "Now, eat."

After breakfast, Deidara started to capture onto Sakura's sad emotions.

"How about we go to the lake?!" Tobi exclaimed, nodding violently.

Deidara only chuckled, but nodded, "Yes, Tobi, that would be swell."

Tobi ran after Sakura, telling her where they were going. He ran off after like a kid soon as Sakura nodded and followed after him. Sakura stopped next to Deidara. Deidara looked to her and smiled, "I don't know how you put up with him, yeah."

Sakura shrugged, "Guess I'm use to kids is all. That's how Tobi acts, does he not?" she asked Deidara, looking to him.

Deidara only laughed, shaking his head and walking off as Tobi screamed at them to hurry about. So, just the three of them(since really no one else was in the mood to go. xD And, most of them were already gone. xD) headed down to the lake.

Deidara and Sakura, like mature peoples they were, sat on the grass.

Tobi watched the fish in the lake, trying to catch some with his bare hands, but only ended up falling in. Sakura only laughed, Deidara shaking his head.

Poor Tobi! After a couple hours they decided to go home, but Sakura looked around as they were entering the village of Konoha. "W-wait, what are we doing?" she asked. Tobi smiled as he waited. Deidara took a deep breath in before finally debating on what he was trying to do.

"Sakura, I can no longer hold you back from where you want to go. I know I should've done this a long time ago…but, I'm naïve, yeah?" Deidara notified, nodding.

Sakura watched in disbelief, "But…"

"No buts, I only believe in what's happy for you now Sakura-chan. I'll make sure to see you again, just not too soon." Deidara explained, smiling.

"So you're just going to…" Sakura was interrupted by a slight shocker.

Deidara's lips gently placed on hers. How difficult could the decision of him letting her go get?! Tobi hid away, not wanting to see the kissing. "Ewww…" he muttered. (Sorry. xD Couldn't resist! x) Her face was a bright pink as Deidara pulled away. "Now, go. I don't want to change my mind again, yeah. And neither do you want me to." He said, watching her.

Before Sakura could protest more…she nodded, it was over. He said he was going to change his mind. But, yet he wasn't. She briefly hugged him, knowing she wouldn't see him for a long time. Then backed away, smiling and running off to her home.

Deidara watched until she was gone, sighing to himself heavily.

Tobi came out of his hiding place, looking up to Deidara, "You did the right thing…right, senpai?" Tobi asked, making sure he was saying the right thing.

Deidara chuckled, only taking a few seconds to reply, "Yes, Tobi… I did the right thing."

**Sakura's house**

Sakura went into her room, shutting her door, she plopped onto her bed. Tears running down her cheeks, she couldn't help it with all the wild events that had happened.

Her head was spinning with thoughts, thoughts that she couldn't sort out.

She looked out the window, wiping her eyes as the moon started to show.

"_I'll make sure to see you again..."_ The same sentence repeated in her head.

"You better…" Sakura whispered, closing her eyes with a small smile placed against her lips.

_**These memories…are forever.**_

**That almost made me cry! TT Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter very much. I'm thinking of doing a reunion sometime, yesh?! :3 Let me know if you like that idea. I know it may be very disappointing to you all that this is done for a while… but, the reunion will make it up to you!**

**tearsofblood94**


End file.
